The Wedding Day
by Serenity984
Summary: One shot short story. Kari is getting married. Short, sweet and simple.


Tai looked around nervously at the many faces gathering for the wedding. He had been worried that it would rain but here they were, under a ray of sun light. Then there was the food that almost did not arrive, Mimi solved that problem. The flowers were a present from The Takenouchi Family. Matt supplied music, everything was going to be perfect.

He took a few deep breathes to calm down. He was starting to feel as his mother was acting and that worried him. He just wanted everything to go right for Kari's big day. She always looked up to him and now, well today had to be perfect for her.

He could not believe she was actually marrying today. It seemed like only a few days ago she was marrying her dollies or wearing the tablecloth as her wedding dress. Seemed as though all her life she had been looking forward to this one special day.

He was excited when she announced the engagement, he was happy for her. He endured hours of mother and daughter planning as he and his father tried, unsuccessfully, to slip out the door. Just now though, everything was catching up. The shock that his baby sister was not a baby anymore was wearing off. Today he was going to be looking at a grown woman with grown up ideas.

So here he was. Standing side by side his father as they greeted friends and family. Both exchanging nervous glance, both so proud at the same time. His father would need to leave his side shortly in order to walk Kari down the aisle. He saw the mist cloud his father's eyes and quickly turn to the guest to avoid his own sentimental feelings.

His little sister…

"You okay?" Matt walked up to his wife's best friend.

They never became best friends but they remain friends. It was Sora that Tai had the special bond with and they were lucky that Matt understood the meaning of friendship. However, Sora had not been in the friendliest mood lately.

"Sure," Tai nodded nervously then honestly, "No."

Matt grinned, "It'll be fine, Tai."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sora groaned, glancing at the food and holding her stomach, which was starting to round with child.

"To the bush, lov…" Matt gently pushed his wife away from the crowd of guest. "You'll never make it to the bathroom."

"That's only the beginning." Tai heard his father speak as he watched the couple.

"I don't know. Matt is still sulking about getting up five in the morning to purchase a jar of peanut butter and ketchup. He isn't a morning kind of person." Tai explained to his father.

Tai found his wondering eyes resting upon Tk and Davis; both seem to be in a nervous state. It took awhile for them but to put their differences aside, stepping away to let the other win his sister's heart.

"You look as nervous as I feel." Tk patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Why not, this is a big day. I mean, who would ever think that…"

"Yeah, we've come along way. All of us if you think about it." Tk nodded.

"Look how nervous Tai is." Davis nodded to his idol.

"I saw and he isn't even the one getting married." Tk grinned.

"He's going to make a hell of a brother-in-law." Davis placed his hands in his pockets.

"A better uncle though." Tk leaned against the tree.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Davis glanced around the similar faces. "I hope everything goes right. I want today to be perfect."

"I'm looking forward to her walking down the aisle. She is going to take my breathe away. She always had and most likely always will."

Davis looked down at the ground. "I'm happy about the decision we made years back. I wanted you to know that I never regretted it."

"Nor have I, my friend. If we didn't think about Kari, she might be marring someone else today instead one of us." Tk nodded in agreement. "We both love her and I guess we will always."

"Are you two done with this girl talk? Or do you need a few more minutes?" Matt came up from behind them with a smile.

"How'd you do it?" Tk asked. "I mean, you were so cool when at your wedding."

"Yeah, I was amazed. You had so much confidence I think the Minster was more nervous then you!" Davis agreed.

"I was marrying the girl of my dreams, what was to be nervous about?" Matt shrugged. "Plus I puked before the service. That helped calm my stomach. Lucky dad had some breath mints. Now come on. The wedding is about to start and we need the groom!"

Matt stepped between the two younger males, with his hand behind their necks he lead them towards the gathering.

"And congratulations." Matt said to the groom. "You are a lucky man."


End file.
